This application proposes the development of a Spanish language interactive multimedia program called Seguro y Sobrio to educate Hispanic drug abusers about the role of drug abuse as a risk factor for the transmission and course of HIV and other STDs. The Seguro y Sobrio program is designed to enhance HIV/STDs-related knowledge, increase motivation or intention to change high-risk behaviors, and decrease high-risk behavior. Users will complete an HIV/STDs risk assessment and receive culturally relevant information through tailored "Frequently Asked Questions" (FAQs). Phase I will address development of a structure and content for a Seguro y Sobrio demonstration program using the input of a diverse group of Spanish speaking clients in varying stages of recovery. HIV/STDs experts and consultants will assist in selection of FAQs that will comprise the content for the completed CD-RQM in Phase II. If Seguro y Sobrio ultimately enhances HIV/STDs prevention in Hispanic drug abusers, its national commercial potential would be significant. [unreadable] [unreadable]